Happy Valentine's Day, Shayera
by Natalia173
Summary: Originally part of a series of Valentine's Day one-shots Hawkgirl and John spend Valentine's day together. Short and fluffy. *Revised**No new chapters*


Another story from my Valentine's Day stint. Just a one-shot about Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

HawkGirl walked around the watchtower, not sure what to do with herself. The world was in a relatively peaceful state and that left her bored. She was a warrior and liked action, liked to be doing something that made her feel useful. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate peace; she just didn't like being bored.

The fact that the tower was empty didn't help the situation much. It wasn't like they could get visitors, being suspended in space and all. It was Valentine's Day on Earth and some of the group was celebrating that, mainly Superman and Flash. Diana was visiting her mother, who after Superman's fluke death, agreed to leave the island a few times a year to visit. J'onn was off on some planet keeping peace and now she wished she had gone with him instead of agreeing to stay on watch. Batman was, as usual, holed up in that dank cave though if she had asked he would have come so she could have gone with J'onn. She didn't know what John was doing, only that he had something to do and left without further explanation.

She admitted to herself that was what she was most depressed about. John and she had been together for a few months now but she still wasn't any good at telling him how she felt. Her people weren't the kind to show their emotions and John also wasn't the kind to say anything. That was probably why it had taken them so long to tell each other in the first place.

She knew, however, that it was Valentine's Day. She knew that on Earth, or at least where John lived, it was a day for lovers and she had no idea where hers was. The fact depressed her more than she wanted to let on. Her planet didn't have a Valentine's Day, or anything even remotely close, but they weren't on her planet. They were on his and he should have at least considered that maybe she wanted to spend the day with him.

She sat down in the control chair and sighed, her temper tantrum over. She was being absurd. Why should he think about her? This wasn't her planet and since her planet didn't have this holiday, it probably slipped his mind.

"I bet he didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day," she muttered to herself, resting her chin on her hand.

"Or maybe he was just out buying you candy and flowers."

Shayera whipped around in her chair to see a very dressed up John holding a dozen roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"John!" Her eyes widened in amazement. "You- I, um," she stumbled before she finally just smiled at him and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"Did you really think that I'd miss our first Valentine's Day?" he asked her, kissing her softly. She just shrugged and then took the gifts from him, setting them aside. She stepped back a bit and took a good long look at him. He was wearing a blue collared shirt, with no tie, a black jacket and black pants and his usual black sunglasses to cover his unnatural green eyes. He was leaning back slightly, hands in pockets, looking incredibly handsome.

"What are you all dressed up for, good looking?" she teased him, letting her eyes roam.

"The dinner I'm taking you to, beautiful," he answered.

"Dinner?" She looked up surprised. "But who's going to watch the tower?"

"I will," J'onn said, walking towards her.

"I thought you were off keeping peace on some planet or another?" she asked him suspiciously. J'onn laughed slightly.

"That is what I told you so that you would not suspect that John was doing something for you. He asked me to help him surprise you and I agreed," he explained.

Shayera turned back towards John. "So you and I are going out to dinner?" She said it more as a statement than as a question and then hugged him again.

"Go get ready. I'll wait here," he told her. Kissing his cheek she ran off to her room.

She came back about an hour later all ready and John had to remember to close his mouth. She was wearing a red dress that fell to the floor but didn't quite touch it. The neckline scooped low, showing a little cleavage. The dress was backless, stopping at the small of her back, out of the way of her wings. A slit came up to a few inches above her knee showing off stiletto heals that had ribbons that laced up her shin and tied in a bow just below her knee. Her mask was off and her hair was pinned up in loops and curls and twists. Two tendrils of hair were free and framed her face.

"Wow, you look…wow." John couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Since they started dating, they'd never had an occasion to dress up. This was the first time that he had seen her in something so elegant. She turned for him and looked at him from over her shoulder. It was either that or blush profusely from the attention. She was unaccustomed to someone complimenting her on her looks. It was done much, or really ever, in her world. Being complimented on the strength of your swing and how wonderful you looked in your clothes caused two very different reactions.

"Do you like it?" she asked despite being fairly certain that he did. John just nodded.

"You look absolutely amazing. You ready to go?" He held his hand out to her and she reached for him.

"You bet," she said, lacing her fingers with his. John pulled her into his arms and soon they were surrounded by a green glow.

"I hope you don't mind if I drive," he joked with her. She pressed her self closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll let you just this once," she whispered in his ear. Not long after they walked up to a high class restaurant in New York City that sat at the top of one of the tallest buildings. They were shown to a table that had an incredible view of the New York skyline.

"John, it's gorgeous," she told him. Despite seeing the beauty of space everyday, there were plenty of things on Earth that still managed to stun her. He gently pushed her chair in as she sat down.

"I thought you would like it," he told her, ordering them some wine. The waiter nodded and left and John turned his attention back to Shayera, whose eyes were still on the skyline. It was only when he whispered in her ear that she noticed he stood up.

"Can I have this dance?" He held out his hand, waiting for her response. She didn't disappoint and he pulled her onto the dance floor. He was a surprisingly good dancer and the two of them made a nice pair on the floor. His hand traced shapeless patterns at the small of her back as they danced, making her heart speed up just a little. She had never felt more feminine in her entire life and she had to admit, she liked it.

The night was turning out better than she imagined. They ordered and ate the most exquisite food, feeding each other bites here and there of the other's meal. At one point, John leaned over and kissed her, licking a small morsel of chocolate that had been on her lips. Finally they left to walk around the city, their hands entwined the whole way.

They stopped in front of a lake, the moon shimmering on the surface, causing the whole area to have a slightly blue glow to it. Shayera leaned into John and he rested his arm on her waist, pulling her close to him. She shivered slightly, the chill of the night hitting her.

"Are you cold?" he asked her concerned.

"A little but I'll be fine," she answered. She had dealt with much colder nights than this and she wasn't going to let a little chill ruin the rest of her time with John. A few seconds later she felt a jacket fall over her shoulders then two strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see John smiling at her.

"Thank you," she told him, leaning up and kissing him. "I've had an incredible time tonight. I've never celebrated a Valentine's Day before; no reason to when I came here to Earth. I tried to convince myself that this year was like any other, that I didn't care if I celebrated it or not, but it isn't and I do. I'm glad you didn't forget."

"How could I? This is the first year I've had someone worth celebrating it with." He leaned down and kissed her under the moonlight.

--

"John, are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight? I don't want to impose," she told him, walking into the room.

"It's no trouble," he closed the door behind her, locking it. "It's a little late to head back the watch tower, and my place was closer." It was past a little late, almost three in the morning. His ring didn't have enough energy left to get them back without a charge and he wasn't going to make her fly back. He removed his jacket from her shoulders and threw it over the back of a chair. "The bedroom is through there," he pointed towards a short hallway. "I can take the couch tonight."

"That couch?" She pointed to the hard as rock fabric he called a couch.

"Do you see another one?" he asked her laughing.

"John, that's the hardest couch I've ever sat on. I don't think it's even possible for _Superman_ to sleep on that thing."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I learned to sleep anywhere in the Marines. That couch is heaven compared to the floor."

"Why sleep on a hard couch when you can sleep in a warm bed, with me." A small grin pulled at her lips while she pulled a very surprised John towards her. She dragged him down to her, kissing him firmly, her tongue sliding easily past his lips. Her fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He managed to pull away from her, though it took all the strength that he had. Her hands were still all over him, driving him crazy. "Shayera, are you sure about this?"

"Positive," she answered, no hesitation in her voice. She had wanted him for some time, scared to ask in case he said no. No one would have cared on her planet, but they weren't on her planet. After tonight, however, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with him just in the other room. She undid the last button then slid his shirt off, her hands running slowly down his well-muscled arms. No longer able to control himself, he kissed her fiercely then swept her into his arms.

Hours later they lay together, John on his back and Shayera resting on his chest, slightly dozing. Gently he kissed her forehead. He smiled, amazed by how incredibly lucky he was to have her.

He leaned and whispered softly in her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shayera."

--

I still enjoy them as a couple even though the show went off the air forever ago (and I'm pretty sure they didn't end up together, though I never watched long enough to see). It's still a fun little one-shot even though it's short. It's still a little awkward, however, even with the revisions. Anyways, enjoy.


End file.
